


Dream smp oneshots requests

by Yachikuro



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, NO rape, No Smut, Other, maybe multi chapter, oneshots, or stuff like that, please request!! I'll add more characters later, read rules, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachikuro/pseuds/Yachikuro
Summary: Dream smp oneshots!Please send requests! ❤️🎉//Read rules//
Relationships: we'll see - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! I decided to do dream smp oneshots! :)

I take requests, so please comment! 🎊

What I won't do:

Smut

Rape  
Ships that the youtubers are uncomfortable with  
Incest  
Pedophilia  
Underage  
Too hard Gore (some blood is allowed)  
No tubbo/tommy (friendship only) 

What I'll do:  
I'll maybe do some ships (Fluff, !no smut!)  
Fluff in general  
Angst  
Pretty much all the other stuff that's not in my not doing list 

Please request!!


	2. Sam and Quackity friendship oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Mchusky:  
> "Sam & Quackity friendship?"  
> Ty for requesting! :) <3  
> Sorry if this is a little bad and short, I don't watch Sam super much, but I still hope it's okay ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧

"Quackity, what are you doing?" chuckled Sam. The Mexican boy was currently dancing around in a way too big shirt. It was one of Sam's shirts and he must've stolen it when the older boy was working on his farm. The boy in question just took his hands and started pulling him closer to the juke box. "Come oon! Why can't we have a little fun, huh? We gotta dance some stress off!" He giggled loudly while spinning around even more. He was testing one of his newer dance moves before accidentally slipping on the floor and falling on his butt.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam crouched down to him while trying to hide a laugh escaping his mouth. The hurt boy just groaned at him before taking the offering hand and standing up again. "Not funny! It could've gotten seriously hurt!" Sam knew though that Quackity wasn't being serious, since he couldn't stop giggling either. "So when will I get that shirt back?" He pointed to the clothing that was looking like a dress on Big Q and punched his shoulder jokingly. "You could've just asked if you wanted a new shirt. I would've given you one that may...rather fit you."

Both boys started laughing like little children and continued dancing the rest of the night. 


	3. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Some Hurt/Comfort surrounding Purpled, Tommy, and Ranboo, who are all secretly hostile mobs that disguise themselves (using magic?) as humans.  
> All of em are sad, so Tubbo and awesomedude who already knew of their secret try and cheer them all up.  
> [Maybe Tommy's a skeleton  
> Purpleds an endermen  
> And Ranboo is a Phantom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this wasn't exactly what you wanted or you don't like it, I tried my best and experimented a little with the prompt. I still hope someone enjoys it! :)

Tommy wishes he would've just been more careful. He couldn't change what he's done, but he wishes with all his power he could. He really didn't mean to expose them all like that.

It all happened earlier that morning, when the sun was still set at the horizon of the world. Tommy was running around L'manberg while holding the potions he used to cover his identify up before running into Fundy and creating a mess on the floor. The fox just scoffed annoyed before helping Tommy pick his stuff up.

"Hey, what's all this stuff for?" He picked one of the potions up but couldn't read it fast enough as the British boy snatched it out of his hands.

"It's, uh...Just some alchemy stuff I'm experimenting with, yeah!" He chuckled nervously while rubbing his neck, hoping he wouldn't be discovered. Fundy narrowed his eyes at him first, but quickly scoffed it off. It was Tommy after all.

The blond teenager sighed relieved as he noticed the furry companion leave. He hoped he wasn't too suspicious.

He moved his hand to grab his potion that he wanted to share with his mob friends before a shock settled onto his face. The bottle wasn't there anymore. Instead of the purple bottle, was he holding a rather pink one instead. He panicked for a second before realizing what must've happened. He quickly ran after Fundy, hoping the fox hasn't noticed that he took the wrong potion and they could all just laugh about it later. As he arrived though, Fundy was already talking to Philza, who seemed rather distressed about something.

"Fundy, where did you get this potion from?" Tommy gulped loudly. He wished oh so hard that Philza didn't know what kind of potion that was.

"Why...are you asking? Isn't it the-" He asked confused before turning it around. "Wait, that's not the potion I brought! I must've switched them up when I ran into Tommy!" Philza narrowed his eyes slowly and moved his gaze onto Tommy. "Hey, Tommy-"

He ran. Just as fast he could. He couldn't do this. They couldn't find out, not yet, not like this. He ran around L'manberg, trying to find Ranboo and Purpled and just try to laugh about all this mess.

Before he could though, Tommy felt a weird sensation go trough his body and he started shivering heavily. "Oh no no no!" 

He was transforming back into a skeleton! He had to hurry up even faster now. The others had to be turning back into mobs now too. It was all his fault, and that just because of his stupid mistake. He wished he just had delivered the potion to them and everything would be fine.

Tommy finally found Purpled in his house, looking scared at his hands. Ranboo was sitting at his side while trying to comfort him. 

"G-Guys..." began Tommy. He stepped into the room and received two glaring eyes. "Tommy! Where were you! We need the potions or we'll turn back now!" chocked Purpled out. He was tearing up but tried to rub it away with his arm. Ranboo just petted his shoulder slowly and tried calming him down. "Purpled, please calm down...We can't change what happened. We could...ask Tubbo and Sam to bring us new potions tomorrow!" He smiled enthusiastic but Big T could feel the anxiety behind that smile. "It's...We...I'm just really sorry guys. I-I ran into Fundy earlier and we switched potions. Philza s-stared at me weirdly so I thought-" Purpled glared harder at him while trying to remain calm. "Wait, they found out?" He widened his eyes and shook even harder. "They'll exile us...haha. Why do we have to be monsters...Why couldn't we've been born normal like everyone else?!"

Ranboo kept silence. He knew that the boy was somehow right, but still didn't want to believe it. Tommy wanted to apologize again before hearing a knock appear on the wooden door. He sneaked slowly to the door and answered with a trembling voice. "W-Who is it?" The answer though calmed him down extremely and he opened the door as fast as possible. Standing at the door were Tubbo and Sam who both looked as equally distressed as Purpled. They quickly came in and close the door behind them before pulling all three boys into a hug. "Guys! I'm glad you're...alright." Tubbo paused at the latter word. He must've noticed their hands that were slowly transforming into the ones of monsters. He sighed annoyed and rubbed his forehead thinking. "How...how did this happen guys? Weren't you supposed to take your potions earlier?" He spoke softly and smiled nervously at them while talking. Sam just stood silently at his side, presumably thinking about a plan to help them. 

"It's...a long story." explained Ranboo. He blinked to Tommy for a second before moving his gaze back onto Tubbo. He didn't want the poor British boy to feel even worse at this moment. "But we think that Fundy...and Philza may have found out." Sam nodded at that statement and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, that's kinda why we came here...Fundy was asking everyone if they saw Tommy anywhere and said something about a potion between his sentences." The kid in question sat finally down to order his thoughts. This was all a mess. Just a dumb, big mess. "I just wish everything would be easier." spoke Purpled while rubbing his arm. "Now we have to even wait until tomorrow to get potions...I sure hope that Fundy or Philza won't find us until then..." He groaned and rubbed his eyes tired. "I'm really sorry Tubbo and Sam. You shouldn't be involved in this mess." He smiled sadly up to them but Tubbo just shook his head reassuring. He moved forward and pulled Purpled into a hug while feeling the blond boy slowly turning into an enderman. He chuckled knowingly and patted his back a last time before pulling back." Hey, no, don't worry guys! It's not your fault. You're our friends, mobs or not, we still love you the same." Sam agreed eagerly, putting his hands on their shoulders. He pulled back though when the transformation finally finished.

It may be a mess, but at least they have their friends. 


	4. Techno and potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by chemol:   
> "technoblade bullies everyone with potatoes, but he doesnt like, do any REAL harm, hes just annoying."

Technoblade has been farming potatoes for over 20 hours now. He had quite a few chests full of potato stacks near his bed and he had even more in his inventory. L'manberg didn't have nearly enough potato farms on their ground and he decided to change that today. He put on his netherite armor, trusted sword and a bunch of potatoes.

When he finally found good ground to plant the food, was it already morning. The sun was set slightly higher than the towers and he could hear the animals outside wake up and start talking. He pulled out a stone hoe he crafted earlier and moved it high into the air before letting it crash down and create a field. He smiled confidently and continued doing the same action for quite a while. Fundy noticed his work after a while and moved closer to the pig man to investigate what he's doing. "Uh, Techno?" asked the fox man confused. "Why...why are you making a farm here?" The man in question just stared silently at him while making another field. 

Fundy just watched him in even bigger confusion and walked away to get someone to help him handle Technoblade. He came back after a while with Nihachu at his side, who just giggled mindlessly at the sight of Techno creating a farm and planting potatoes on it. "Techno? Are you okay?" She tapped his shoulder worried, but the farmer didn't seem to answer. How he finally did answer though wasn't what any of them wanted to receive. He threw one of his precious potatoes at their faces while glaring annoyed at them. "I'm doing a potato farm, can't you see?" Fundy just scoffed as if he just heard the most absurd thing ever in his life. Well, it kinda was true, wasn't it. 

"Jesus, dude, stop throwing these at us! We just came to ask what you're up to!" exclaimed the fox. Techno didn't stop however, he just put more of the plants in his arms and threw them at his friends with all his power. "What the fuck is happening?!" And now Quackity joined them. Great. The experienced potato farmer of course took the Mexican boy as his target too and threw one of the biggest potatoes he had at him. 

Technoblade continued throwing potatoes at pretty much every civilian in L'manberg before finally being able to finish his dear farm.

Let's say that everyone was scared of Techno and potatoes now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! It was very fun writing this, especially since I did it an hour ago in class. I'm still in school but I'll try to finish a few more requests maybe! :)


	5. Sapnap angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Halloooo, may i have some sapnap-centric buddy? A platonic one to be exact Maybe sapnap is laying in his bed, unconcious, heavily injured and in lots of pain while dream and george sitting beside him in regret and guilt waiting for him to wake up. The fic is mostly about dream and george's argument with each other, blaming themselves and each other for sapnap's state as he was hurt because of their recklessness (maybe some flashback of how it happened).  
> Their argument spikes to the point of screaming at each other and waking up the injured boi. I'd love to see sapnap while in pain tries to comfort and calming I have to dream and george saying it's not their fault while dream and george apologizes profusely.

Their argument spikes to the point of screaming at each other and waking up the injured boi. I'd love to see sapnap while in pain tries to comfort and calming I have to dream and george saying it's not their fault while dream and george apologizes profusely.

Dream and George have been worried to death these last hours. They wished they could change the past, but they would just have to wait until their friend wakes up to check on his status. George was biting his lip worried before sitting down at Sapnap's side. "Sapnap...Please wake up, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen..." He rubbed his tired eyes and glanced up to Dream. He patted the spot beside him, but Dream didn't move a bit.

"Why did you have to try that stupid stunt..." The blonde man moved closer to George before narrowing his eyes at him. "He wouldn't have gotten hurt if you didn't pull me into your plan!" The man in question just scoffed up at him and pointed his finger at his face. "Excuse me?! You can't just blame me for this! It's both our faults!" He stood up to seem more serious about this, but just got slightly pushed by Dream. The masked boy chuckled frustrated while not taking his eyes off Sapnap. "Yeah, but you're the one 

initiated that crap. You can't just jump over a cliff and think everyone would turn out fine!" He stepped as close as possible near the British boy while trying to calm down a little. George thought back to the moment that Sapnap got hurt. 

" Come on George! " yelled Sapnap laughing." You'll get seriously hurt! " He tried making George come back, but failed again as the colorblind boy stood ready to jump over the cliff. Dream was standing at the side, watching them silently before moving closer to both of them. "He's right, George. It's way too dangerous. Can't we just go back already?" He tried grabbing his arm before realizing that George was already in the movement of jumping. His jump got abruptly stopped in the middle of the air and he took Dream with him. Both boys nearly screamed but got both pulled back up by Sapnap, who promptly fell down instead of them.

"Sapnap!" 

George was still blaming himself. Why did he just have to challenge himself in that way. He groaned exhausted and put his face into his hands. "I'm really sorry, okay! But you're to be blamed too, you grabbed my arm while I was already jumping." He raised his voice in anger and soon started yelling. Dream scoffed in annoyance. He can't understand how George thinks it's his fault. "GEORGE, I-" 

"...guys?" A tired voice came from the bed they earlier sat on and both boys stopped screaming immediately. "Why are you..." He groaned exhausted as he was trying to stand up. 

"Sapnap! Don't get up, you'll hurt yourself even more." George slowly helped him to lie back down and touched his forehead to check on his temperature. 

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to cause any drama..."

Dream immediately shook his head at Sapnap's statement. "You don't have to apologize. It's our fault for being such idiots..." He moved his hand trough his face and patted his friend's shoulder.

"George, Dream, it's not your fault. I-" Sapnap coughed in pain and hugged both of his friends tightly. "I'm just happy that you're safe."

The three friends sat there for a while, while thinking about what idiots they were.

Sapnap was a real treasure. 


End file.
